Angel
by allonsist
Summary: Angelina Hope is a nurse at Mount Massive Asylum but always dreamed of becoming a psychiatrist for the criminally insane. One day, it seems she gets extremely lucky, but she soon realizes that everything involving the Murkoff Corporation comes with a catch and she is thrown into a world full of horror she couldn't even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Screams. Nothing but screams echoed through the halls. They were empty, and yet there was a feeling of utter pain and fear rushing through the building. Lights flickered on and off, obviously a sign of electrical problems. The light, and quiet footsteps made a small sound through the halls, somehow still audible through the wailing and screams of pain and agony. Rattling on the gates beside the dainty, small person walking through the seemingly endless hallway, forced a quiver to be sent down their spine. "You're next... YOU'RE NEXT. YOU. ARE. NEXT." The former shell of a man screamed at the person walking past. More screams of threats and upcoming torture awaited the person but they continued to walk on until finally reaching the last cell. Inside, there was one person sitting in the corner of the room. The scared person just put their hands on the railing, trying to see inside at the person facing the other way from them. Waiting for a reply, a scream, a simple movement from the unwilling figure inside, one single word escaped the prisoner's lips. "Darling..."

…

She woke up, gasping for air, her lungs practically on fire and yet no air would fill them. Finally, the girl jumped up from her bed and looked around her room in fear. "Wha... I..." she mumbled unintelligible words that she didn't even understand. She put her hand to her forehead, sweeping the long, black, straight hair away from her head, her eyes widened and gasps escaping her lips. "It was just a dream, Angelina... just a dream..." the obviously startled girl spoke to herself. She sighed once more and looked around the very bland, and tasteless room. And yet, it was her room. Whether she wanted it to be was not her choice at this point. Angelina gently threw the covers off of her legs and stood up off of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face with cold, running water. It seemed to wake her up enough.

The tan, raven-haired woman stared at herself in the mirror with her deep brown eyes for some time as she contemplated her odd dream. Why had she dreamed something like that? It was so strange... sure, living in a place like this, things could get to you, but she had never had a dream like that. She splashed water on herself one more time before drying her face off with a washcloth. She looked over her shoulder to see the clock that read 5:42 A.M. It seemed her body was waking her up before her alarm even went off to go to work. She turned back around to the bathroom sink and wet her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. After that, she walked back into the room and threw her loose and rather ugly pajamas on the ground as she changed into her scrubs. They were a bland, blue color. She sighed as she put them on herself and put her hair up into a messy ponytail. Just how she liked it. She finally put her work badge that read: "Murkoff Employee #397: Angela G. Hope. Level Two Clearance. Nurse."

After getting ready for her day, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Today will be good. Nothing will go wrong, I'll do my job well and be treated well. It will all be OK." She encouraged herself. She had no other choice but to motivate herself this way, lest she go insane. She had no true friends there. Even the more friendly people there would never be considered her friends. She would never go out for drinks with them, never invite them to a neighborhood barbecue, and certainly never spend any extra unnecessary free time with them outside of work. And goodness knows, family was no option. She scanned the tag eyes before finally deciding it was time to walk out. She grabbed her files and schedule that was all held in a manilla folder, then out she went, opening the door from her room, straight to her job. Yes, she worked at home, in a way. More like work WAS her home. She lived at her job. That was part of the job requirements, but she accepted it. She had gone through years of nursing classes, medical training, and psychiatric classes that she never finished only to have nothing to show for it except a few papers and school loan debts up to her chin. She saw an ad sent to her e-mail that her friend, Miles Upsher, had sent her a link to. "You've heard all sorts of rumors about that place! If you go for the interview then get the job, you could help me get the details on that place. Not to mention, it'll be a good paying job, from what I've heard." she could hear his voice echoing in her mind. She wondered if she would ever hear that voice again.

Well, she seemed to be a perfect fit. No family, so no one to miss her when she was told she had to live there to do her job fully and properly. She was willing and able to do almost any new job that was offered. She was a perfect victim. Especially for her hiring boss, Jeremy Blaire, who seemed so kind and inviting at the time, though a hint of distrust flowed through Angela every time she spoke to him. She knew there was something wrong with a job that forced her to offer so much of her time and essentially her own life. But she took it. And regret had filled her mind since the day she started. But she decided since there was no leaving the company allowed EVER, she decided not to be too negative lest she go insane like the people inside. Besides, she had people she needed to help. People who depended on her.

Angelina walked outside through the cream-colored halls down to the medical area. She sighed, remembering she had never wanted to be a nurse. She had always wanted to be a psychiatrist for the criminally insane, but her friends convinced her it was a stupid idea, so she gave up. She continued through the eerie, horrifying halls until an all too familiar face showed up. "Ahhh, Miss Hope. How are you?" the obviously fake friendly voice greeted her. She backed up a bit at the sound of his voice. It was Jeremy Blaire. "Oh, Mr. Blaire. I... hello. I'm umm... I'm fine." she stated meekly. He seemed amused by her timidness. "Good to hear! So," Jeremy stated, not actually interested in her well being or how she really was. "I actually have something very important to tell you that I think you'll be happy to hear." he stated, smiling a smile that only a fool would fall for and believe was genuine. Before she could reply, he decided to go ahead and tell her this great news. "You're being promoted!" her eyes widened and she was so shocked and confused she wasn't sure what to say. "What... What do you mean, sir?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I did some studying up on your files and background and I saw that you did some psychiatric classes a few years back in school and it just so happens that our psychiatrist... well... let's just say they won't be able to make it back to their job currently so until we find a replacement, you'll be filling in their place, Miss Hope!" he stated as if this was a good thing.

"Sir, I don't have the qualifications to be filling in for a professional psychiatrist. I didn't finish the classes. And the patients here need professional help." Angelina replied. Jeremy seemed to know exactly how to take advantage of her shy nature. "Well, we have several others, but we want you! I see potential and I think you'll do fine. We chose you for a reason." he said, a sort of malice in his voice on the last few words. "So just do the Murkoff Corporation and everyone in it a favor and go get dressed in some professional clothes, take this schedule, and report to Dr. Hutchins' office immediately. Is that understood?" his friendly facade not changing for a moment despite the hate that was hidden in his words. She took the manilla folder from his hands and nodded, "Yes, Sir." she replied. He nodded, "Good. We're glad to have you as our Mount Massive Asylum Psychiatrist." he replied in a cheery tone.

"Oh, and one more thing." he started. "It's your lucky day, Miss Hope! You get a double promotion. We've decided that we want you to witness our great leaps in scientific studies for yourself. You're being given a Level Three Clearance card soon and your first day at the labs will start as soon as you get down with your work I assigned to you. Have a lovely day." he finished. Her throat dried up as he spoke those words. The labs? Why her? She decided not to question it and just lightly nodded. She managed a small smile and watched him walk away. She looked down at the folder and skimmed through it for a moment or two. She was actually going to use her psychiatric knowledge of the criminally insane today as an actual psychiatrist. She couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. Then she remembered the labs. She was going to go down there today. Barely anyone who just worked on the regular staff knew anything about Murkoff Corporation, let alone what happened downstairs. Her whole body tensed up at the thought of going down there because if the rumors were true, only the best of the best scientists were allowed clearance in the labs... and the test subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

Between being assigned the position of being the new Mount Massive Asylum Psychiatrist and having the "honors" of witnessing whatever went downstairs in the labs in just a few hours, Angelina couldn't decide which event was worse. As a voice rang over a small intercom in her room, she awoke from her trance and shook her head. "Miss Hope, are you ready for your first patient?" the guard asked. She took a few deep breathes and mentally psyched herself up for the job and leaned down and pressed and held down the red button as she spoke into the speaker. "Yes, send them in." she replied calmly. She then leaned back in her seat and straightened the bottom of her shirt out. As she waited for her first patient to enter, she looked herself over. She had barely ever dressed in such a way as this. Her scrubs had been swapped for a business casual outfit including: a white button-up shirt with a button or two undone (she wanted to feel a little pretty in a place such as this though she had no women to really compete with), a navy skirt that barely stopped above her knees, skin-colored tights, a navy suit jacket to match her skirt, and heels. It was uncomfortable, but she had to live with it for now.

Looking at herself in the mirror in the corner of the room once more, she noticed how odd her hair looked in a bun with not a single hair out place. Not to mention, her prescription glasses were a change from her contacts. Angelina looked down at the folder Jeremy had handed her and flipped through the first page but was only able to catch a glance before the door opened, but before it did, she was able to make out a name that read "Mason Henry." She jumped a bit at the sound but sat up straight and awaited her very first patient. And in he walked. The man she knew from her quick glance at the papers was sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, seated directly in front of her own desk. The chair was definitely a change from the cliché red couch that the patient would lie down in and release all their emotions. She watched the guards release their grip from under his arms but keep a close watch on him the entire time. Was she supposed to work with them in here with her?

Angelina cleared her throat and looked at the man who sat before her who just stared blankly at the ground. She tried her hardest to retain a level head and to keep a very blank expression as she looked over this variant with obvious self-mutilation scars on his face just sat still with straps all around his chest, shoulders, arms, wrists, and ankles along with a large white suit that held the straps in place, securing in a tight position to where he could not easily move or squirm at all. Maybe this was a bad sign. It made her nervous, but she continued to act as if she was completely in control. She had to or things would go south. "Hello, Mr..." she paused and checked one more time to make sure she got the name right. "Mr. Henry. I'm Miss Angelina Hope, but you may call me Angela. I'm here to help you." she stated with a calm exterior. He gave no reply.

With this extra time in silence, she glanced down at his papers to see what he was in this hell hole for. Her quick skim of the papers revealed several disturbing things. One including the murder of several teenage girls. The bodies were left horribly disfigured with several major organs missing from their corpses. Presumably consumed. She looked back at the criminal who was now hunched over in the chair and she looked at him in the eyes as best as she could. "So, Mr. Henry, or can I call you Mason?" she asked. He didn't move. "Alright, Mr. Henry it is. So, Mr. Henry, how has your four month stay at this institution been?" she asked him, trying to recall all her classes in college and what to do and how to act or reply. "It's been torture. I'm in hell. We all are." he hissed lowly. She was shocked by his reply, but she gave him no hint that this was so. "You all put US in this goddamn place but YOU are the real insane ones! You murderous fuckers!" he yelled and began to rock his chair side to side. "Please, let's stay on topic. I would really like to know how you a-" "BITCH!" he cut her off. She paused mid-sentence as she watched him trying to shake the guard's arms off of him.

"And is the medication helping you sleep at all?" she asked, trying to retain a soft tone despite his constant screaming. "SLUT! CUNT!" he yelled back. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he just cut her off and yelled, "FUCKING WHORE!" She was getting annoyed and rather concerned with his behavior now. "Mr. Henry... I need to ask... why do you believe you did what you did to those girls? Do you believe they deserved it?" she questioned him gently before he replied with, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" And with that, she placed her pen on the desk, realizing this was going nowhere, and looking to the guards. "Give him an anesthetic and send him out. We can try again tomorrow. Give him the prescribed dosage of this medicine on this paper and he should be a lot more calm and clearer headed tomorrow." she stated and handed the paper to one of the guards and watched Mason being escorted out. "SLUT! WHOTE! I'LL EAT ALL OF YOUR INSIDES AND YOU'LL KNOW! YOU'LL FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" he screamed. Of course, this would scare a normal person, but she had a strange way of looking at the mentally ill since she started working here and wasn't very fearful of them any more.

Angelina slicked back her hair and sat back down in her seat and saw the name on the sheet of paper. She just rolled her eyes, not even caring to check the rest of the paper before pressing the button in the intercom and speaking calmly into it. "Send the next one in." she stated. She was much more calm for this patient than with most because of the amount of times she had seen him in the medical ward. It was almost an annoyance at this point. Soon enough, there he was, muttering and mumbling like he always did as he looked side to side as if awaiting someone horrific to be there. He then looked up at her and showed a crooked and bloody-toothed smile. "Good evenin', doc." the man with an odd Southern drawl spoke to her. His voice was course and not charming in any stretch of the imagination. She sighed and replied, "Hello, Dennis. And how are we feeling? Anything to report?" she asked, obviously having done this a million times already.

"Don't call me that goddam name! T'ain't my name." he hissed back. "Well who am I talking to, exactly?" she groaned. "Let me talk, Pa! I ain't talked in so long..." the one called Timmy spoke. "Shutup, boy. I'll be doin' the talkin." he hissed back to answer himself. "Alright, Timmy, how about you talk today." she suggested. He seemed happy at her statement. "Yes ma'am, well I ain't been feelin' too good. Them other cellmates is scary." he replied, innocently enough. "I'll be sure to get right on that to be sure you're comfortable. So... may I please talk to Dennis now?" she asked politely. The shy Timmy looked to the ground only to look up once more, a look on his face unlike the other, as if he had really changed into a new person. "Make 'em stop, doc, they won't stop talking about the flood. They won't let me sleep." he begged her. She leaned forward on her desk, "I know, Dennis. They'll be quiet soon, I promise. After you take this medication and go through the long process of rehabilitation, they won't ever bother you again." She said comfortingly. Suddenly, his face contorted to an angered one. "Don't give that boy false hopes, missy!" he challenged, obviously the grandpa now.

"You've had this Multiple Personality Disorder problem for over three years now, correct?" As she suspected, no answer. "Well, I'm here to help. You know this. You just need to bare with me. All of you." she ordered, speaking as if they were all someone else. "Y-Y-You is gonna die." the other stuttering brother chuckled. She stared at him blankly and harshly before looking down and writing a request for him to move cell blocks and a dosage change in his medicine. "We made some good headway. Dennis, if you can hear me, hang in there. We'll get you back to normal. Until then, I'll make sure you and all your friends are taken care of. I'll be seeing you in two days." she said and handed the guard the paper. "See ya then, Miss Doc." Pa replied as he was roughly escorted out.

Angelina leaned back in her chair and took a quick drink of water before returning to her files. Today hadn't been too bad of a day. She recounted her accounts with Dennis and Mr. Henry before flipping to the next file. She remembered how much she had always wanted to do this, and wondered why she was every worried about doing it. It was her dream after all. She squinted as she looked down at the paper, attempting to read the name, then... her blood ran cold. The name read "Eddie Gluskin." She was frozen. She had heard of him and the horrible mental condition he was in, even as compared to the other patients here. She had to reread the name several times before admitting it was really his name written on there. She looked up from the paper, her stomach beginning to churn. She rebuked the practice of judging someone before even seeing them or meeting them, but this was different. All people here were criminally insane and if this man was worse than the horrific people she had to deal with on a daily basis, then she almost had a sense of fearing for her life. She took a deep breath, then pressed the button and lightly spoke, "...Bring him in." 


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina carefully listened for heavy footsteps approaching her office from outside the hallway. She gulped nervously, not knowing what to think. Should she be afraid? Should she not be so judgmental until she got to meet this killer herself? It was her job to care less about reputations and more on what she truly sees inside, but this seemed different. She finally decided to just take a deep breath, but it was interrupted as soon as she heard the doorknob beginning to turn and then... there he was standing before her. It was the monster, Eddie Gluskin.

As soon as the two brawny guards and the man in the middle walked in, Angelina felt a rush of an inexplicable feeling through her. She didn't know how to translate these feelings since she didn't seem to be very afraid of him, but just watched intently and kept a facade of calmness as she watched the tall, broad-shouldered man walk inside. He didn't seem as dangerous as everyone made him out to be. Angelina looked him over top to bottom before making a short analysis. She mentally wrote herself a new page in her log. "Physical appearance: very tall. Probably anywhere within 6'3" to 6'5" as a guess. Muscular physique as if he is in good shape. He looks very strong, as well. Probably late thirties, early forties. Bright blue eyes and black hair shaved on the sides and slicked back. Very unusual as compared to the shaved heads of the other patients. He has a surprisingly attractive facial structure and very average looking. Overall, an exceptionally attractive and masculine appearance. Possibly contributed to the manner of the crimes committed." Now that she thought about it more, she wondered what his crime even was. She hadn't given his case files more than a glance. She knew she probably should have thought of this earlier, but it was too late now as she had her eyes glued to this "monster" before her.

Gluskin sat down in the one chair in the middle of the room and stared deep into her eyes. His gaze had a sort of longing look to it along with a lust and surprise that made her uncomfortable. "Well hello there." he stated with an oddly white smile as if they were meeting in the most normal of circumstances. "Hello, Mr. Gluskin. I'm Miss Angelina Hope." she said as warmly as she could. He continued to smile. "Please, call me Eddie. It's lovely to meet you, Miss Angelina Hope." He replied in a gentlemanly manner, putting emphases on the "Miss" for an unknown reason. She furrowed her brows but nodded, "You can just call me Angelina if you like, Eddie." she replied. "Ah, Angelina, such a nice name, darling. Like Angel. Very fitting. I do like that name." he said with a soothing voice.

Angelina smiled, trying to be as cordial as she could, despite his odd personality. "I suppose, but I usually go by Angelina. Anyways, Eddie, I'll start out by asking you a few simple questions." She started then looked down at his file. A quick glance turned into a long stare as she flipped through the pages. Apparently, he had murdered several women. She looked at the pictures now. All four girls were dressed in beautiful, white, blood-stained dresses with veils to match and everything. On the file was a sticky note that was probably written by the last psychiatrist to evaluate him. She peeled it off and read the words crudely written on the paper. "Nickname is 'The Groom.' He tends to only say what he suspects the psychiatrist wants, not what is true. He also lies about his past, claiming he lived in a 'Leave it to Beaver' type environment despite the obvious evidence of sexual abuse." she stopped there and looked down, her eyes widening as she stared down at the evidence as she tried not to puke.

She thought the pictures of the dead women were gruesome, these were so much worse. She recognized the striking blue eyes of the boy in the picture that was receiving the abuse. The pictures were taken at odd angles but in such a way that it captured every single disgusting detail of the scene. It broke her heart to think an uncle and father would do such a thing to a harmless child and make the monster now called "The Groom." His story only became more tragic as she read of her mother's death when he was young. All of this made for a good explanation for his crimes, but definitely no excuse. It still hurt her. She cleared her throat and looked up to face this man who seemed to be studying her with a charming smile plastered on his lips. "So, umm, Eddie... I'm going to ask you questions from now on, and you will try to answer them to the best of your ability," remembering the note, she added, "as truthfully as possible. OK?" she asked. "Also, I am not just your doctor, but a friend and someone you can be honest with and talk to at any time. Do you understand?" she asked him once more. "Yes, darling, I do understand." His usage of the nickname was odd, but she went along with it.

"Alright, I'm going to show you some pictures and I'll ask some questions about them." Angelina started. "You have very beautiful eyes." he complimented. His random comment shocked her, but she ignored it and showed him the picture of his first victim. "Do you remember what this picture is?" she asked. He leaned closer and squinted at the picture, then quickly shot up with a great smile on his face. "Of course! That was one of the women I attempted to help but... sadly, love isn't for everyone. It's a shame, it really was, but it had to be done." he replied, calm and collected as if it was a piece of art he had failed at creating. Maybe to him it was. "So... you did this? What did you think you were going to accomplish by doing this?" she questioned. "I tried to make them beautiful... to make them whole! But they didn't want it... those... those..." his gentleman act began to fade for merely a second. "Filthy sluts..." he hissed under his breath. "OK... so tell me. Do you remember your uncle and father and what they did?" she asked. Instead of receiving a negative reaction he merely shrugged, "Oh what can I say? My father and mother and I were very happy. Really, our whole family was." he replied. She raised a brow, not believing him. "Do you know what this picture is?" she asked softly and held up the first picture of his uncle and father.

He looked at it for only a moment before she saw something triggered inside of him. "Those bastards... Not them again... So filthy... So wrong... THOSE FUCKERS! THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" he screamed, ripping at his restraints and rocking his chair side to side. "Quick! We have to sedate him!" one guard yelled. "No! Wait! I'm not done with his evaluation!" Angelina tried to retort. "Back off!" the other guard yelled at her before shooting a needle right into Gluskin's neck. Slowly, his thrashing and cursing began to slow down until his body went completely limp. Angelina put down her outstretched arm as she shrank back in her chair as she watched them carry her patient off along with all of his untold secrets and puzzles to be solved. Pity and odd curiosity with this man was all she really felt. Not hate or fear. He was made into the murderer he was. He wasn't that way by choice, and that made her only want to help him more. She saw potential for him to get better.

Angelina rubbed her temples and set her glasses down on her desk before her door randomly opened the second Gluskin had left. "Hello, Miss Hope. I hope I'm not intruding." Jeremy stated as he burst in, obviously not caring if he intruded or not. "Oh no, I just got done with a patient." she replied. "I see, well, our appointment will have to be moved up. We can have someone cover the rest of your shift for the day. We need you to experience the scientific wonders down at the lab ASAP. That promotion isn't going to earn itself!" he laughed with a smile as innocent as a snake's. She nodded, "Yes, sir. Do you need me down there right now?" she asked. He smirked cruelly, "That would be just peachy." he retorted. She nodded lightly as he opened the door for her. She walked out and gulped nervously as she walked to the elevator to go where most employees never dared to enter.


End file.
